Nightmare
by foreverhispixie
Summary: It's Alice and Jasper's anniversary and the two planned to meet at a dinner to celebrate how they met but Jasper doesn't show up. Alice see's a vision of him being tortured by Maria.Here is the first chapter of Alice and Jasper's tragic lovestory.


**1920. Biloxi, Mississipi**

An excruciating pain in my wrist, my whole body felt like it was on fire. What was happening? I can't bear this! It's too much pain. A scream broke out my lips and darkness fell upon me. I woke up not remembering what had happened. I stared into the blank space as my mind flashed a vision.

_The sky was gray, the weather was cold and it was snowing. Trees had snow on its cope and icy spikes were hanging on its branches. I could hear a river nearby and there, hidden in view, was an enormous house. I walked through the white porch and knocked on the door. A woman came at view with a smile on her face._

_"Alice!" The woman had said and gave me a hug as if she'd known me."Come on in darling you're just on time." The woman continued and did as what she was told to. The house was big, well furnished and beautiful. There were other people inside, the first one looked like he was the father. He was tall, slender, muscular and blond. At his side was the woman. On the sofa was seated two others, one was a tall man, burl, extremely muscular and has curly hair. The girl beside him, had long blond hair that fell on her back. As I looked at all of them, I heard footsteps from behind me. I spun around to see another man, he too was slender and muscular, his fair hair had a shade of golden brown. But what they resembled was the golden eyes. I didn't know who this people were and how I got here nor how the lady knew my name, but this place felt safe. Like I needed to seek it._

**I gasped for a second as another premonition was being flashed through my mind.**

_I looked around to see many people sat down at tables eating food. Again, where was I? I didn't know. What I only knew was that I needed to be here, to wait for someone. I peeked through the window to see it was raining. This wasn't the same place I've been through the first vision. This was different. I sat there peacefully waiting, when the door opened. I spun around to see a tall, fair haired blond and muscular man. That was him. He's the one I've been waiting for.._

_I looked at him as a smile crept on my lips. He was it and is now walking towards me. I couldn't explain the happy emotion coursing through me. As he reached, I held out my hand without hesitation._

_"You're late." I said in a very playful tone as the smile widened._

_"I'm sorry ma'am" He said in his good southern accent._

**2010. Fork, Washington**

The dim rays of sun passed the curtains near the purple bed where Jasper and I had been lying for hours. I looked up at him and placed a finger on his lips."Do you know what day it is?" I asked with a jitter of joy on my voice.

Jasper nodded and leaned in to plant a kiss on my lips and in an instant I had kissed him back. As soon as our lips touched a vision flashed right through my very eyes. I smiled, leaning back as I locked my eyes on him. "We should do that." I said in agreement and jumped off the bed, followed by a blur of gold hair, to get ready for another day and rushed to my closet. I opened the closet door and pulled an outfit out of the rack. I placed on my knee high dress, a black blazer and my black doll shoes. Just before I got out of my closet, Jasper walked, in a human pace, right behind me to place my necklace with the Cullen crest. I smiled, I couldn't ask for a better husband.

Jasper held out his hand and I took it into mine as we both dashed in a blur downstairs. As we reached the staircare, we slowed down into human pace. I looked at everyone with big smiles on their faces. They, too knew what today was.

"Happy Anniversary!" They all chimed in a melodious tone. I was stunned, how could I haven't seen this coming? I looked at Edward who was smiling as he looked to the ceiling then back to me, it meant yes. "Edward, ill get you for this, but for now, thank you!" I thought so he could hear. This day couldn't get any better.

The day was almost ending. It was time for Jasper's plan for our anniversary. In Forks, looking for a diner wasn't hard to find, but I was lucky enough to find a somewhat exact diner in Philadelphia. I looked outside, as the rain started to fall, and rested my chin over to my palm waiting for him to arrive.

Hours passed and Jasper wasn't still here. He should've been here a couple of hours ago. Worry started to flood me as I took the silver phone on my bag and dialed Edward's number. After a three rings, he answered.

"Hey Ed, is Jasper still there?" I asked clearing my voice as I shook the worry away. But this just drowned me when Edward said Jasper had been out exactly an hour ago. My breathing started to go fast, I heard Edward calling out my name on phone that I dropped then I saw it...my worst nightmare..

_Jasper was in a tiled floor gripping his head as if someone was torturing him. I looked around to see a woman in a red stiletto heels, black leggings and white jacket looking at him with a smirk on her face. Her curly dark brown hair fell like a cascade on her back and her eyes. Her eyes were crimson red. I turned back to Jasper, he was now looking at her with a look on his face that I have never seen. _

_Pain. He was in terrible pain. How dare this woman turn his face into one that has full of pain! I needed to find him. And fast. I looked around again trying to find any sign to make an idea where he was. But nothing..I didnt know where this place. Then darkness suddenly replaced the vision and I was cut off._

"Miss? Can you hear me? Are you alright?" I could now hear the waitress as she tapped my shoulder. I blinked twice and stood up nodding to her not wanting to waste any more of my time to answer. Soon as I got out and checked to see that no one was looking, I started to run and within minutes I was at the house.

I stood on the door then sunk down into my knees, sobbing with no tears. I replayed the vision on my head and soon as I did, Edward followed by the rest of the family came to the door. Esme was the first to my side.

"Alice, dear.. what happened?" She said in her motherly voice as she placed her hand to my shoulder.

"He...Jasper...is in danger.." I tried to explain what I saw but my voice broke into a sob.


End file.
